memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Titan
| }} The USS Titan (NCC-80102) was a Federation starship, ''Luna''-class, launched in 2379 under the command of Captain William T. Riker. The Titan has one of the most diverse crews in Trek history-fewer than 15% of the ships personnel are human. History Titan's initial assignment was to lead a diplomatic and humanitarian mission to Romulus, in addition to retrieving a Starfleet officer, Tuvok, who had been imprisoned while working undercover for Starfleet Intelligence. (''TTN'' novel Taking Wing) At the completion of this mission, Titan was caught in a spatial anomaly and transported 210,000 light-years to the Small Magellanic Cloud, home of the Neyel. (TTN novel The Red King) Following Titan's return from the SMC, it began its previously planned mission of exploration in the Gum Nebula. Not long after beginning this mission they made first contact with the Pa'haquel, and encountered several species of cosmozoans, including Star-jellies and Branchers (the Crystalline Entity's species). (''TTN'' novel Orion's Hounds) Following these encounters they continued on until they discovered a strange collection of dark matter which they referred to as darklings, in a region they named Occultus Ora. (''TTN'' novel Sword of Damocles) Crew Manifest :''Due to the wide variety of cultures on the ''Titan, race and gender are noted Command Division *Commanding officer: Captain William T. Riker (Human male) *First officer: Commander Christine Vale (Human female) *Second officer/Tactical officer: Commander Tuvok (2380; Vulcan male) *Chief of security: Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru (2379; Trill male) *Gamma shift commander: Lieutenant Commander Fo Hachesa (Kobliad male) Pilots *Flight controller: **Alpha shift: Ensign Aili Lavena (Pacifican female) **Beta shift: Ensign Revtem Prin Ooteshk (asexual, species unspecified) **Gamma shift: Chief Petty Officer Axel Bolaji (Human male) *Ensign Olivia Bolaji, shuttle pilot (Human female) *Lieutenant Commander desYog (Skorrian male) *Ensign Bohn, navigator Operations Division Security *Tactical officer: **Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru (2379; Trill male) **Commander Tuvok (2380; Vulcan male) *Relief tactical officer: Ensign Kuu'iut (Betelgeusian male) *Chief of security: Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru (Trill male) *Lieutenant Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa (Andorian shen) *Lieutenant Feren Denken (Matalinian male) *Lieutenant Gian Sortollo (Human male) *Lieutenant, junior grade Rriarr (Caitian male) *Lieutenant, junior grade T'Lirin (Vulcan female) *Shelley Hutchinson (Human female) *Okafor, security guard (Human male) *Hriss, security guard (Caitian female) Engineering *Chief Engineer: **Lieutenant Commander Nidani Ledrah (2379; Tiburon female) **Commander Dr. Xin Ra-Havreii (2380; Efrosian male) *Lieutenant Bowan Radowski, transporter chief (Human male) *Lieutenant Tylith (Kasheeta female) *Ensign Paolo Rossini (Human male) *Ensign Koasa Rossini (Human male) *Ensign Crandall (Human male) *Ensign Tasanee Panyarachun (Human female) *Ensign Urgar (ursinoid male) *Cadet Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv (Choblik male) *Chwolkk (Horta male) *Baars *Kanenya Operations *Operations officer: Lieutenant Sariel Rager (Human female) *Cadet Zurin Dakal (Cardassian male) *K'chak'!'op ("Chaka"), enlisted computer specialist (Pak'shree female) * Crewman Kay're (unknown male) Sciences Division Technical Sciences *Science officer: **Alpha shift: Lieutenant Commander Jaza Najem (Bajoran male) **Gamma shift: Ensign Ichi *Lieutenant Chamish, ecology (Kazarite male) *Lieutenant Eviku, xenobiology (Arkenite male) *Lieutenant Kekil, biology (Chelon male) *Lieutenant Melora Pazlar, stellar cartography (Elaysian female) *Lieutenant Hsuuri, stellar cartography (Caitian Female) *Ensign Kenneth Norellis, astrobiology (Human male) *Ensign Savalek, botany (Vulcan male) *Chief Petty Officer Bralik, geology (Ferengi female) *Cadet Orilly Malar, exobiology (Irriol female) *Se'al Cethente Qas, astrophysics (Syrath) *Lonam-Arja, sensor technician (Grazerite male) *Lieutenant Roakn (Brikar male) *Ensign Loolooa Tereshini, cryptolinguist (Antaran female) *Ensign Y'lira Modan, cryptolinguist (Selenean female) *Ensign Klace Polan (Catullan male) *Ensign Peya Fell (Deltan female) *aMershik (Thymerae male) *Berias (Benzite male) *Voris (Benzite male) *Kesi Medical *Chief medical officer: Dr. Shenti Yisec Eres Ree (Pahkwa-thanh male) *Dr. Onnta (Balosneean male) *Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa, Head Nurse (Human female) *Nurse Kershul (Edosian female) Social Sciences *Diplomatic officer: Commander Deanna Troi (Betazoid/Human female) Counseling Staff *Commander Deanna Troi (Betazoid/Human female) *Pral glasch Haaj (Tellarite male) *Dr. Huilan Sen’kara (S'ti'ach male) Civilians *Scot Bishop-Walker, bartender (Human male) *Ebriscentil, ship's cook (Ktarian male) *T'Pel (Vulcan Female) *Chordys, night shift galley manager (Bolian female) *Noah Powell, son of Alyssa Ogawa (human male) *Totyarguil Bolaji, infant son of Olivia and Axel Bolaji (human male) Unknown *Ensign Waen (Bolian female) *Ensign Evesh (Tellarite female) *Ensign Mecatus *Lieutenant Keyexisi External Links * Titan (NCC-80102) Titan (NCC-80102)